Sonya Blade
Summary After the sudden disappearance of her father after he embarked on a covert operation, Sonya Blade became a member of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit known as Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA) to honor his memory. She appears in the tournament searching for Kano and Jax, and later joining forces against Shao Kahn and Shinnok. After surviving many events, she commands all the operations of the Special Forces and Units like the new Earthrealm unit in which Cassie Cage's team is also part of. Decorated officer of the Special Forces. Sonya braved the Mortal Kombat tournament, defended Earthrealm, and rescued her partner, Jax Briggs. Serious to a fault, she never takes time for personal leave, preferring to remain vigilant until all realms are safe from conquest. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Sonya Blade Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: At least in her 20's Classification: Human, Special Forces Lieutenant (MK9), Special Forces General (MKX-11) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing her to oo knock out heads, crush skulls, break limbs, tear people in half, etc.), Martial Arts (Kenpo, Tae Kwon Do, Judo), Weapon Mastery (Wields guns, clubs, grenades, garrote wires), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition Can do flying kicks and back flips), Energy Projection (Can shoot pink energy orb), Flight (Pseudo-flight), Limited Explosion Manipulation (Using frag grenades), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Using stun grenades), Summoning (Able to summon a flying drone or a ground drone), Damage Boost and Chi Manipulation (Can perform a Neijin, a chi control method that boosts power), Limited Fire Manipulation (Her flying drone's equipped with an integrated flamethrower), Homing Attack (Her drone can shoot a homing, electrical projectiles), Limited Self-Destruction (Her drone can self-destruct), Poison Manipulation (Has poisonous dust) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Consistently fights Kano. Can fight Oni Warlords capable of doing this) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Is a bullet timer, dodged plasma bolts from Kano and dodges bullets from Erron's revolvers) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived and took attacks from an Oni Warlord) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Garrote wire, wrist device, frag grenades, stun grenades, pistol, power gloves *'Optional Equipment:' Raiden's blessing, assault rifle, C4 explosives, Kali sticks *'Can Create/Summon' Energy garrote, drones, K.A.T. drone Intelligence: Gifted (One of the more prominent members of the agency, who later becomes the leader) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Energy Rings:' Shoot a ring of energy. *'(Air) Energy Rings:' While in the air, shoot a ring of energy. *'Leg Grab:' Grab the opponent and throw them. *'Kiss:' Blow out a blinding kiss. *'Arc Kick:' Perform an arcing leap kick. *'Military Stance:' Enter a stance, gaining access to new moves. **'Grab:' Sonya slams the opponent's face on her knee. She knocks them away with a spinning elbow. **'Rising Kick:' Sonya does a low kick and cartwheels backwards, launching nearby opponents. **'Double Kick:' Sonya cartwheels forward, launching nearby opponents. *'Garrote Parry:' Parry attacks with your garrote. **'Freedom Strike:' Sonya wraps her garrote wire around the opponent's arm and neck. She uses this as leverage to throw them behind her, slamming them on her knee. Lastly, she punches them away. **'Eagle Strike:' Sonya wraps her garrote wire around the opponent's neck and turns them around. She stomps the back of their knee causing them to kneel before knocking them up with a knee strike. She jumps up with the opponent and punches them down. **'Justice:' Sonya wraps her garrote wire around the opponent's neck. She launches herself towards them and climbs up to their shoulders. They both spin around for a bit before slamming them down with a frankensteiner. **'Stiff Neck:' Sonya wraps her garrote wire around the opponent's neck. She flips over them in a cartwheel motion and hits them with their backs. *'Frag Grenade:' Throw an explosive grenade. *'Stun Grenade:' Throw an electrocuting grenade. *'Drone Drop:' Receive a grenade resupply. *'Drone:' Call in a flying drone to assist in Kombat. **'Park Drone:' Stop the drone in place. **'Heavy Blast:' Fire a close range blast of electricity. **'Homing Missile:' Fire a homing orb of electricity. **'Kamikaze:' Fly towards the opponent and self-destruct your drone. **'Low Kamikaze:' Fly towards opponent's feet and self-destruct your drone. *'Ass Whooping:' Throw a flurry of attacks. **Sonya will throw a straight punch to the gut, followed by two punches and a knee strike to the face before tossing them behind her. *'Air Control:' Grab airborne opponents and slam them. **Sonya will punch the opponent thrice before grabbing them by the shoulders to slam them down face first. *'Leg Breaker:' Perform a leg takedown. *'(Air) Ops Drop:' Gain an air grab. **Sonya will attack airborne opponents by pushing them down to the floor before punching them twice in the face. She finishes them off with an energy charged axe handle punch. *'Krushing Kounters:' Gain a standing and low parry. **'Standing Kounter:' Kounter high and mid attacks. ***When activated, Sonya will retaliate by climbing onto their back and uses her weight to roll them down to the floor. She grabs their arm and breaks it. She can also finish them off by stomping on their face once she gets up. **'Low Kounter:' Kounter low attacks. ***When activated, Sonya will retaliate by grabbing their leg and using it to flip them up, causing them to fall on the floor. She then crushes the opponent's chest with her boot. She can also finish them off with a crushing front flip. *'Energy Rings Charge:' Gain the ability to charge amplified Energy Rings. *'(Air) Downward Energy Rings:' Can alter the angle of amplifed (Air) Energy Rings *'(Air) Soaring General:' Perform a flying kick while in the air. **Sonya can grab airborne opponents after kicking them. She will then perform a suplex that crashes them down together. *'K.A.T. Turret Drop:' Call down K.A.T. Turret to deal damage. *'Summon K.A.T. Turret:' K.A.T. Turret will appear and assist in Kombat. **'Detonate K.A.T.:' Self-destruct your drone, dealing damage. **'K.A.T. Tantrum:' Tackle the opponent and shoot them. *'Turret Trauma:' K.A.T. gains additional lethal turret attacks. **'Mortar Strike:' Fire an arcing bullet. **'Straight. 50 Kal:' Fire a straight bullet. **'Leaping .50 Kal:' Leap up and fire a straight bullet. *'(Air) Marching Orders:' Gain the ability to perform a double hitting attack while in the air. |-|Brutalities= *'Thigh Master:' Sonya does a Leg Grab that separates their legs from their body and slams the body into the ground with such force, the face is rubbed off from contact with the ground. (MKX) *'Boot to Head:' Sonya tricks the opponent into grabbing her leg and spins around, delivering a counter kick to their head which decapitates them. (MKX) *'Garro-That:' Sonya parries her opponent and performs a Stiff Neck, wrapping her garrote around them, and decapitating them. (MKX - Covert Ops Variation) *'Time Bomb:' Sonya throws a frag grenade at her opponent which explodes and obliterates their torso, sending the arms and head flying elsewhere. (MKX - Demolition Variation) *'Kamikaze:' Sonya calls her drone to do a Kamikaze into her opponent. It skeletonizes the opponent's head and torso with the explosion. (MKX - Special Forces Variation) *'Pain and Agony:' Sonya does her X-Ray move, with the neck break in the end of the move resulting in decapitation. |-|Super Moves= *'SF Beat Down:' Sonya initiates her move with a series of punches and kicks (two of each), which if anyone (all, in some cases) of them lands, she then performs a leg grab on the opponent's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking their skull and neck. *'Special Forces:' Sonya begins her by throwing pink dust in front of the opponent, blinding them, before wrapping her garrote around the opponent and pull them down on their back, like in her Kut-Throat fatality, snapping their spine. She forwards with a reverse headbutt, breaking the back of their skull and then ends it by throwing her opponent forward, head first, breaking the neck. *'Fatal Blow (Die Already):' Sonya stuns the opponent with an energy charged fist to the abdomen. She breaks their knee, delivers a hook punch before punching them again and shooting an energy blast in the stomach. Sonya turns them around and brings them towards her drone as it shoots a barrage of bullets to their chest and stops them in front of the drone as it aims at their head and delivers a brutal headshot. The opponent crashes to the ground and receives a stomp to the face. Gallery File:Sonya_Classic.png|Original Timeline Sonya. File:Sonya_MK9.png|MK9 Sonya. File:MK9_Sonya_1.png|MK9 Sonya Render File:MKDA_Sonya_1.png|Sonya Blade in MK: Deadly Alliance File:MK3_Sonya_2.png|MK1 to MK3 Sonya Blade mk11 sonya.png|Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat 11, featuring two Special Forces soldiers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Club Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Chi Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 8 Category:NetherRealm Studios